The present invention relates to small Jacquard systems especially provided to produce informative or decorative names, designs or other patterns on the selvedges of fabrics being woven. 2. History of the Related Art
In conventional practice and as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, one system 1 has been used for simultaneously weaving of two selvedges (or even in certain cases of a third central selvedge). This single system 1 is supported by the end of a structure 2 which surmounts the weaving loom and is driven by a lateral transmission 3 which connects its input shaft to a shaft of the loom. As the selvedges comprise identical patterns, each of the actuation members or hooks 1a of the system 1 is, of course, associated with two (possibly three) harnesses 4 for controlling the heddles provided for weaving each selvedge.
It will be readily appreciated that these harnesses 4 are necessarily disposed in the vertical axis of the selvedges of the fabric 5 being made, with the result that their positioning must be capable of being modified as a function of the width of the fabric and the exact location thereof on the loom. Being given that, for such adjustment, it is not possible to shorten or lengthen the cords of the harnesses 4, it is necessary to provide complementary guide devices 6 whose displacement along the structure 2 makes it possible to adjust the vertical positioning of the harnesses without intervention on the length thereof.
Such guide devices 6 obviously complicate the construction and precise adjustment thereof is particularly delicate.
It is a principal object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by allocating to each selvedge to be woven an independent Jacquard system capable of being adjusted in horizontal position above the loom.